


Make the Sun Rise

by Sandentwins



Series: The Fantastic Polyamorous Adventures of the Condor Kids [3]
Category: Taiyou no Ko Esteban | Les Mystérieuses Cités d'or | The Mysterious Cities of Gold
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), F/M, Golden Condor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Polyamory, Sickness, Snuggling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-07 17:40:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins
Summary: It's raining, it's pouring, Esteban's got food poisoning.He went to bed, and got some head, Zia wonders what they're doing.





	Make the Sun Rise

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Français available: [Relever le Soleil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21090992) by [Sandentwins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandentwins/pseuds/Sandentwins)



> This uninspired summary was brought to you by "eh i just wanted to write some more sweet times with them".

It seemed the rain wasn't ready to stop anytime soon. Tao's feet had to fight against wet mud at every step, on a dirt path that felt like betraying him as much as it could. Keeping a sleeve above his head, he tried to push away a much water as possible from his face, with dubious results. He hasn't been gone for long, and yet he was already drenched, his robes thoroughly soaked through. That was the last time he'd ever trust gray clouds not to pour out on him, seriously!

Luckily, relief came in the gilded silhouette of the Golden Condor, landed behind some rocks. Quickly, he hurried his pace along, careful not to slip in the mud, letting Pichu fly ahead to warn the pilot of their presence. And a few seconds later, the orichalcum beak opened up, offering Tao some relief from the pouring rain as he made his way in. Already, the warmth of the cockpit was found most welcome after all that drizzle.

He made his way in, and put down his bag by his seat, shaking his hair dry. Sitting nearby, Zia rose a hand to protect herself from flying droplets of water, with a slight expression of discomfort. 

“I take it that the weather didn't quite agree?”, she asked, humoring his wet dog antics.

“More than disagree, it threw me in for a lengthy debate that I lost without a doubt.”, Tao sighed, sitting down. “I could barely make a step without feeling like I'd have jumped head first in a pond.”

Zia nodded, staring through the glass at the early signs of thunder. Should a storm break out now, they wouldn't be able to take off until tomorrow, which really hindered their current travel plans.

Tao took off his wet robes, patting his face dry with the sleeves, before sighing again. No sun meant no dry clothes for a good while, and that didn't please him at all to say the least. 

“If only we had _some way_ to have the sun come back.”, he complained out loud with an obvious tone. “Ah, if only there was a way...if only we had an heir of Atlantis in our crew...”

Zia snorted, turning to him. It was rather hard to look at him in the eyes, when there were much more attractive parts on display.

“I've checked on him.”, she said after a moment of contemplation of Tao's solid arms. “He's still a bit feverish. I'm afraid calling the sun would be a little too much for him at the moment.”

Tao sighed audibly, rolling his eyes in annoyance. 

“I told him. I _told_ him not to eat those fruits! He clearly deserves what happened, if only because he didn't listen to me. May this be a lesson to all of you, always listen to me!”

“Rrrk, always listen!”, Pichu added. 

His stubborn face got a slight chuckle out of Zia. She felt a bit cruel to laugh at Esteban's expense, but his condition wasn't that serious after all. Merely some stomach pain that was gone by now, even though he still needed rest. But in the meantime, that meant they couldn't ask him to raise the sun, and therefore had to postpone their next travel until the rain cleared out. Which it didn't feel like doing anytime soon, it seemed. 

"...it really sucks.”, he simply said after a time. 

“Don't be so gloom. At least we got to enjoy local festivities before going.”

“That's true...but even celebrations can't replace traveling.”

And he stood up, balling up his wet robes and heading to the back of the Condor. 

It was a small storage compartment they've discovered a good while ago, through some random messing with the commands. It wasn't very big, but with some pillows and blankets it made for a comfortable bedroom, which beat sleeping outside any day. And right now, there happened to be someone trying that out. 

Esteban was bundled up in a quilt, so much that only his hair was seen peeking out. Tao could tell he was awake, if only because his breath was too quiet. So after a time of hesitation, he came to sit down next to his partner, touching to his shoulder. And from the depths of the blanket, Esteban's face looked up at him with sleepy eyes.

“How do you feel, sunshine?”, he asked on an encouraging tone. “Better?”

Esteban only groaned in response, emerging some more. He did look a little sick, his usually cheerful traits darkened with fatigue. Tao touched to his forehead, and nearly burnt his fingers on his skin. It was as hot as the Condor's jet exhaust after an hours-long flight! How could he still be alive? 

"...I take that you still need some rest.”, he simply said. 

He grabbed a nearby canteen, and brought it to his friend's lips, who accepted the offer. The last thing Esteban needed was to steam himself out. 

"...is it still raining outside?”, he asked after a time, weakly. 

Tao nodded, averting his eyes. He knew Esteban felt rather guilty about the three of them being stuck here until the end of the storm, and his current inability to change it. Esteban simply sighed, sitting up a little, rubbing his forehead. 

“I should try harder.”, he muttered. “I should...I should do something. It's not fair to you...”

Not really knowing why, Tao wrapped his arms around his shoulders, as if to reassure him. 

“You can't really try harder than that. I tell you, get some rest. You'll feel better in a couple days.”

Esteban sighed, leaning into the embrace. He felt like a bundle of sunlight against his friend's bare chest, and his soft hair was just begging to have Tao's fingers running through it.

"...I'm still sorry.”

“Don't be. You can't help being sick, right? Even the Child of the Sun has his ups and downs.”

Esteban snorted at the use of that old name. It's been a while, say.

“That never stopped people, back in the day. I could be bedridden with fever, they'd still drag me out and hoist me up.”

He spoke of it with a chuckle, but Tao couldn't help feeling rather uneasy. Whenever Esteban spoke of his childhood in Barcelona, especially of the way people would treat him and _use_ him, it was with such a casualty that one could wonder whether or not he was truly fond of that time. Maybe it was his way of dealing with how unfairly he's been treated, and how a good half of his existence has been spent being the town's choice weather control tool. And such bitter smiles would only make his friends feel bad about it, even though it was all gone now. 

Tao tightened the embrace a little bit, squeezing him in his arms and laying his head on his shoulder. Esteban felt like saying something, but resisted it, and contented himself with enjoying the touch. He did need some company, having spent most of the past few days in bed. 

“You should show yourself a little more often.”, he commented, running a hand down Tao's bare chest. “You make for a beautiful sight.”

“And you make for a beautiful heater.”, he replied, hiding his face in Esteban's neck. “I'll be dry in no time if I stay here.”

Esteban giggled at that. Slowly, he pushed a little until the two of them were laid down, and brought the blanket over them. It felt like a furnace in here, but after a walk in the cold rain outside, Tao had no desire to complain. He snuggled in closer, getting accustomed to the warmth, and closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the touch. Indeed, their next takeoff could wait a bit. He was good here. 

With a certain force of habit, his lips found their way to Esteban's forehead, who let out a pleased sigh. His fever wasn't contagious, so there was nothing to fear; only more to enjoy. So he kept going for a moment, kissing at random around his face, down to his neck where he lingered for a moment. Esteban giggled at that tickling sensation, prompting Tao to keep going, if only to tease him. His lips got a hold of his neck, and stayed there until a light pink mark had bloomed on his skin like a lovely rose. 

“If you keep going, we'll need to get a room.”, Esteban commented.

“We already got one.” 

He pecked Esteban's lips to lightly shut him up.

“And you need some fun, anyway. Maybe that'll make you feel better.”

“That's some solid advice you have there, doctor. I now see why _aaaaall_ of Mu abides by your teachings.”

“Does that mean you're not in the mood?”

Esteban blinked, looking away. In the dim light of the room, it was hard to see his cheeks getting some pink on them. 

"...I didn't say that.”

“Very well, then. Lay back and enjoy, I'll handle it.”

Esteban giggled again, but eventually obeyed, getting comfortable. After all, such an offer couldn't be refused. 

~~~~~ 

Only minutes after Tao had retreated to the back, Zia could already hear the telltale noises of some very passionate cuddling taking place. 

She couldn't help snorting, rolling her eyes at the boys' antics. Ah, would they ever change? It seemed like any occasion was good for them to jump at each other's throats, or other parts for that matter. 

“It seems Esteban's feeling a little better already.”, she told the parrot she's been busy petting. “I sure wonder why.”

Pichu replied by mimicking kissing noises, so comical they sent her into a fit of laughter. Such were her boys, after all… If anything, it was better than to have them fight over her once again. So even though she felt like joining in, she simply listened to their adorable sounds, which happily went on in their relative privacy. 

“Sunlight, sunlight!”, Pichu suddenly said, flapping up.

Zia raised her head, and saw that indeed, the rain was already clearing up, clouds parting away. And when Esteban's lovely cries got to their highest pitch, the sun shone bright on the Golden Condor, bringing the dashboard to life. 

“How ingenuous!”, she chuckled, sitting up. “These two will never cease to amaze me.”

A moment later, Tao came out of the room, taking his usual seat. In lieu of his still-wet robes, he's “borrowed” a white shirt that looked a bit small for him; but judging from his satisfied smile, he didn't mind in the slightest. 

“He'll be sleeping like a baby.”, he claimed. “And with what I gave him, we'll have sunlight for hours.”

And he licked his lips, which gave Zia yet another fit of laughter.

“I swear, are you _always_ like that?!”

“I could be.”

He wriggled his eyebrows at her.

“I could show you directly, if you'd like. There's always more where that came from.”

“Seriously, you're such a wildcard. I turn my eyes away for one second, and you boys are already going at it.”

Once the Condor had powered up enough, she grabbed the commands in hand, and let the bird took off. To reply her snide, Tao laid his head on her lap, looking up at her as she piloted. 

“I don't see how that's a bad thing.”

And he showed her the golden ring on his finger.

“I have my 'going at it' pass right here.”

Zia snorted, holding his hand with a light squeeze. 

“I know that, doofus.”

“You know, all you have to do is ask. I'm always happy to make you happy.”

“I know you are.”

She caressed his hair with a smile, wrapping his curls around her fingers. 

“But you know the rule. Not while I'm piloting.”

“Oh, very well, then.” 

He raised his hands in defeat, and simply closed his eyes, laying there sprawled across two seats until a turn almost made him fall; after what he reluctantly sat up normally, already missing the touch of her hand. 

"...hey, Zia?”

“Mh?”

“We're not _really_ that hard to handle, are we?”

She stayed silent for a moment. But then, she smiled at him, and showed her own golden ring.

“I have proof right here that you're nothing difficult, treasure.”

He smiled a bit, reassured. Then laid back in his seat, eyes turned to the horizon ahead. 

Love was truly a wonderful thing.


End file.
